


Being Me

by AlexC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Multiple Personalities, Personal Growth, Personal thoughts, Personalities, Poetry, facets, figurative death, new life, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many facets to a person's personality, and some of those facets can turn into people of themselves. Maybe one of us needs to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Me

Acting  
Writing  
To me, they're easy

Not because they're easy to do.  
Oh God no!  
Fuckin hardest things ever!  
But I love doing them  
because in doing them, I can avoid being me...

I can be the flirtatious Babette  
I can be the not trusting, bitchy Andrea  
I can be the ever watching & caring Fairy godmother  
I can be past-here-breaking-point Agnes James.  
I don't have to be _me_  
This hollow shell of a person who acts like she's supposed to.

Am I allowed to be mean?  
To rebel?  
To live?

Can I stand people not liking me?

Can I ever just do something bad?!

Absolutely not!  
How will that reflect on my mother?  
And how my room looks, will that reflect well on my grandmother?

Oh dear, I seem to be a disappointment...

But, you know what?  
I really don't care.

I'm starting to like Agnes more.  
And Babette has been roaring to come out for a _long_ time...

I think Alejandra needs to die.  
I'll take a new name.  
A new life.

But, whatever I decide, Alejandra needs to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive it for being crappy. This was written a year ago...


End file.
